RS087: It All Ends Now VIII
(known as The Final Showdown VIII in Chuang Yi version) is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 22. Synopsis Ruby and Sapphire battle the Team Leaders atop Sootopolis City. Just as the leaders leave, Ruby bears a new surprise from Johto, the one that changes time: Celebi. After the battle, the life of Ruby's and Sapphire's friends begin anew, as does a new plot. Chapter Plot With his newly-evolved Milotic, Ruby asks Sapphire to join him in the fight. Sapphire agrees and calls Troppy. Archie and Maxie send Camerupt and Walrein, but both are attacked by Chic's Sky Uppercut, followed with Muddy Water, a combination attack they learned at Mirage Island. However, Maxie and Archie send out more Houndoom and Walrein to attack Ruby and Sapphire. However, Archie and Maxie attempt to retreat in Wallace's aircar, since they have the Orbs. However, the Trick Master spots them and has his generator tackle them. Unfortunately, he fails and falls down. Instead, Ruby and Sapphire have their Plusle and Minun, powered by the generator, release electricity. The attack engulfs Archie and Maxie, who get electrocuted. However, Ruby thinks enough people have died today and has Sapphire dial in the password code to trap Maxie and Archie inside. Sapphire replies nobody can survive the deadly electrical field to retrieve the Orbs. However, Ruby makes a pose, similar to the day he rescued Sapphire. Ruby admits he will send out a Pokémon whose origin is unknown to him, as he has obtained it before moving out to Hoenn. Ruby sends out Celebi. From Mirage Island, Juan realizes Ruby's Celebi affected the time stream when they were going to Sootopolis City. Celebi goes to the aircar and takes the two Orbs. Outside, Gabby and Ty see everything is concluding, as Sootopolis City is descending down. Ruby and Sapphire are in a dimension and face their past memories of Steven, Courtney, Norman. With a final moment, Celebi crushes the two Orbs, who turn into shards. Ruby and Sapphire fall down and find themselves in their airship, being congratulated by their friends. Ruby sees Steven and Norman are well, even Courtney, who is flying with her Swellow. Courtney thinks it is her time to abandon old memories and continue on with her new life. Ruby thinks of Celebi, knowing it saved everyone's lives by traveling through time, thinking Celebi sensed it is its duty all this time. The fan club chairman greets Ruby, reminding him they met in summer. Ruby and Sapphire realize it is nearly autumn and this is their last day to complete their challenge. Sapphire and Ruby run off, asking Norman for a Gym Battle and Wallace for a Contest. Norman and Wallace grant them these two wishes. The next day, Sapphire leaps back to Route 101. Proud she managed to defeat Norman and win the Balance Badge, Sapphire thinks Norman was a formidable opponent. Sapphire returns to her hideout, wondering if Ruby managed to complete his part of the bet. However, she finds her Secret Base decorated with mats, cushions, dolls, pictures, chairs, even a table and a TV. Ruby greets her, admitting he "brightened up" the place, managing to buy all this stuff from Slateport market sale. Sapphire demands to know about the Contest, so Ruby shows all his team mates with corresponding ribbons, winning the Master Rank contest. Ruby admits he also got the bandanas from the chairman to improve the Contest appeals. He also remembers Battle Tents were set up, as a replacement to Contest Halls. Seeing they both accomplished their goals, Ruby calls it a draw and goes to groom Sapphire's Pokémon. Sapphire is shocked Ruby does not remember one bit about the confessions they made, so reminds him of the speeches they gave each other. However, they watch the TV with Gabby and Ty, where they interview Ruby's mother, who asks Ruby to come home to celebrate his birthday (which was 80 days ago), as well as Sapphire's birthday, which is today. As Ruby and Sapphire run off, others follow their paths: Riley works at the construction, with Wanda visiting him; Dock, Captain Stern and the fan club chairman breathe in fresh air; Mr. Briney became a captain and Prof. Cozmo is working with his assistants and Wallace's fans. Wally, however, decides to send back the Pokédex to Prof. Birch and Ruby's Rara back to her trainer. Brawly trains with Roxanne, Wattson and the Trick Master entertain using their generator, Flannery is visited by Tabitha and Courtney found a new life as a gardener. Ruby, born on 2 July, and Sapphire, born on 20th September, race towards home. Sapphire is glad Ruby groomed her Pokémon, for it was done by a professional. These eleven-year olds run to celebrate their birthday, knowing they had great courage to change things in the world. Elsewhere, a man picks up the two shards of Red and Blue Orbs. The man claims the New World Order is starting now. The man is Giovanni, who leaves with his three new companions. Debuts Character *Sird (silhouette) *Carr (silhouette) *Orm (silhouette) Item *Wailmer Pail *Red Scarf *Blue Scarf *Yellow Scarf *Pink Scarf *Green Scarf Trivia This is the final chapter of the Ruby & Sapphire arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 22 chapters